One Wish Can Change Everything
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: What if Freddie made a wish he never met Sam? What will happen to Icarly?
1. Chapter 1

Icarly was about to start and Freddie was gettiing his equipment ready. Sam came in.

"What's up, Fredweirdo?" Sam said pushing Freddie out the way & getting on the computer.

"Sam, get off my computer. I need to finish getting ready for Icarly"

"I'm on it nub"

Carly walked in. "Are u guys fighting again?" she asked.

"Sam won't get off my computer" Freddie said getting annoyed.

"I'm on it" Sam said.

"Give me my computer back" Freddie said grabbing his computer.

Sam & Freddie was fighting over Freddie's computer when the computer drop & broke.

"Look what u done, how are we suppose to do the webshow now?" Sam said.

"This was your fault, puckett!" Freddie said leaving the studio, slamming the door behind him.

"Sam, u need to apologize to Freddie" Carly said.

"It was his fault, he broke his stupid computer" Sam said.

"Just apologize to him, Sam" Carly said.

"Whatever" Sam said rolling her eyes, walking out the studio looking for Freddie.

~ Time Skips ~

Sam walked in the Groovie Smoothie, finding Freddie sitting at a table by himself. She sit across from him.

"What do u want Sam?" Freddie said annoyed.

"I'm sorry u broke your computer"

"U broke it!"

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry, now let's do Icarly" Sam said standing up & Freddie followed her. It was like this all the time. Sam will break something of Freddie's, then blame Freddie, Freddie gets mad & leave, Sam apologizes & Freddie forgives Sam.

After Icarly was over, Carly went down to get some iced tea for everyone while Freddie & Sam was still in the studio.

"So are u going to fix your computer?" Sam said.

"U broke my computer, u should fix it!" Freddie yelled.

"So, you're blaming me again?!" Sam yelled back.

Carly walked in. "Guys, stop fighting"

"Freddork is blaming me for breaking his stupid computer!" Sam said.

"You're the one that broke it!" Freddie said getting angrily.

"U always blame me for breaking your stuff!" Sam said.

Freddie had it. He was tired of Sam blaming him breaking his own stuff.

"YOUR THE ONE THAT BREAKS MY STUFF & BLAMES ME! I HAD IT! ALL U DO IS DESTROY MY STUFF & BLAME ME FOR EVERYTHING! I WISH I NEVER MET U SAM PUCKETT!" With that Freddie stormed out the studio & Carly's apartment.

_Be careful what u wish for Freddie Benson . . ._

**Sorry this chapter is short but yeah the drama begins next chapter. & Freddie should of been careful of what u wished for. Hope u guys like this. Also, check my stories for Big Time Rush, Victorious, & i'll upload Secrets Within soon. Its a crossover of Icarly & Big Time Rush & Victorious. & Also, check out my Friends story: The One With The Secret which will be upload soon. Happy New Year Everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Next Day**_

Freddie woked up the next day. He got up got in the shower, walked out his apartment & knocked on Carly's.

Carly opened the door. "Freddie what are you doing here?"

"Is Sam here?" Freddie said walking in the apartment.

"Why will Sam be here?" Carly asked.

"Because Icarly starts in an hour"

"What's Icarly?"

"The webshow we do, you know me, you, & Sam" Freddie said.

"You & Sam aren't friends, I have to hang out with her when you're not around"

"What are you talking about? Yeah, me and Sam don't get along sometimes but we care about each other"

"You guys hate each other, anyway I should go i'm suppose to go to the Groovey Smoothie" Carly said walking out the apartment.

Freddie walked back in his room. _What doesn't Carly remembers Icarly?_

"Because you made a wish that you never met Sam, remember?"

"Who are you?" Asked Freddie.

"I made your wish came true"

"So, what? your like an genie?"

"Not exactly, i'm an angel"

"Okay, what's your name?"

"My name is Ella"

"I wish to undo my wish" Freddie said.

"Can't do that, unlike genies you only get one wish & you already used your wish" Ella said.

"How can I reversed the wish"

"Can't, Maybe you should go talk to Sam" Ella said & disappeared.

Freddie walked to the Groovey Smoothie & saw Sam sitting by herself.

"Hey Sam" Freddie said sitting next to her.

"Leave me alone, please" Sam said a little scared.

"Freddie what are you doing here?" Carly asked.

Freddie didn't said. anything.

"Let's go Sam" Carly said leaving with Sam.

Ella reappeared.

"What's up with Sam? & does she act she was scared of me?" Freddie asked.

"Because she is scared of you, you are mean to her all the time" Ella said.

"No i'm not, she's the one mean to me!"

"Not anymore, You should of been careful of what you wish for"

"So i'm Sam & Sam is me?"

"Yeah, pretty much"

"This so strange" Freddie said.

"Sam is in computers & all that nerd stuff while you beat people up & been to & out of juvie" Ella said.

"Oh my god, this isn't happening" Freddie said.

"It is, she has an over protective mom while your mom is gone half the time"

"So, my mom isn't home right now?" Freddie asked.

"Nope" Ella said.

Freddie ran home & walked in the house. "Mom! Are you home?!" Freddie said walking around the apartment. Freddie decided to have a little fun. He started to break things. "This is so much fun" Freddie said. "Maybe I should pay a visit to Sam" Freddie said smiling evily. He walked out his apartment & went to Sam's house. 2o mins. later, he knocked on the door for a minute. Sam opened it.

"Why are you here?" Sam said.

"Shut it Puckett" Freddie said, walking in Sam's house & grabbing her laptop.

"That's my laptop" Sam said.

"This is payback" Freddie said, throwing Sam's laptop on the floor, making it break in pieces. "I"m going to get even with you Puckett, so watch your back" WIth that Freddie walked out Sam's house with a smile on his face & walking back to his apartment. He walked in his apartment, thinking of how to get even with Sam.

**Hope you guys like this chapter. So Freddie & Sam pretty much switched places. What do you think Freddie is planning on how to get even with Sam? Next chapter will mostly be in Sam's pov.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's Pov.

Why did Freddie had to come & break my computer? & what does he mean he's going to get even? I picked up the broken pieces to my computer & threw them away. Now, I have to get a new computer. What did I ever done to Freddie, for him to hate me so much? After I was done picking up the broken pieces, I went in the bathroom, locked the door, opened the cabinet, grabbed a razor & started to cut myself. My arm was covered in cuts but no one noticed. I always wore a long sleeve shirt. Carly doesn't even know I cut. I don't understand why Carly has to be friends with Freddie. I tried to be friends with him too but he hates me. One cut. Two cuts. Three cuts. I put the razor back in the cabinet, wrapped the blood off my arm, pulled my sleeve down, unlock the bathroom door, & walked out of the bathroom.

"Sam, honey what was you doing in the bathroom so long?"

"I was taking a shower" I lied.

"Did you used the special shampoo?"

"Mooom" I said annoyed. My mom was overprotective of me all the time.

"The shampoo is supposed to help your hair - " I cut her off.

"Yes, I used it" I lied again. It was getting easy to lie to everyone. "I'm going to go to the Groovey Smoothie" I said putting on my shoes & walking out the door. 15 minutes later I walked in the Groovey Smoothie & sat at a table. I got my phone out & texted Carly.

_**Hey can you come to the Groovey Smoothie? - Sam**_

_**Sorry, can't. Have to help Spencer get supplies for a sculpture, but we can hang out some other time- Carly**_

_**Okay, sure- Sam**_

I put my phone back in my pocket. I got up & ordered a smoothie & sat back down. Freddie walked in. Great. Maybe he won't see me. Nevermind he's walking over here.

"Hello Puckett" He said grinning.

"Just leave me alone" I said, wanting him to leave.

He just stand for a minute. Then he grabbed my smoothie & dumped it on my head. "Told you i'm going to get even with you Puckett" He said smiling.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" I said.

"Because i'm not done getting even with you" He said.

"What did I ever done for you to hate me so much?" I said, trying to hold back the tears.

"What you ever done to me? Well, let's see. You made my life a living hell! Then I make this wish that I never met you. I'm glad I made this wish so I can make your life a living hell! So, you better watch your back Puckett, cause i'm just getting started." He said.

"Your already making my life a living hell!" I said, running out of the Groovey Smoothie crying. I ran back in my house, went in the bathroom locked the door, grabbed the razor & started to cut.

End of Pov.

Freddie's Pov.

"What did I ever done for you to hate me so much?" Sam said.

"What you ever done to me? Well, let's see. You made my life a living hell! Then I make this wish that I never met you. I'm glad I made this wish so I can make your life a living hell! So, you better watch your back Puckett, cause i'm just getting started." I said.

"Your already making my life a living hell!" She said, running out of the Groovey Smoothie crying.

I went back to my house. I never saw Sam cry. _Was she that afraid of me? _

"You should stop messing with Sam" Ella said appearing out of nowhere.

"Why? I'm just getting evening with her" I said.

"Getting evening? Is that what you really want to do?" Ella asked.

"Sam made my life a living hell, & she's going to pay." 

~ Later ~

No one's Pov.

Freddie knocked on Carly's door.

"Freddie , what are you doing here?" Carly asked.

"Nothing, just seeing what you're doing"

"You should go Freddie, I'm really busy"

"Okay, I guess i'll see you later" Freddie said walking out of Carly's apartment. Freddie walked back to his house. He's going to make Sam pay.

~ The Next Day at School ~

Sam walked in the school & went to her locker.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hang out with you yesterday" Carly said, walking over to Sam.

"It's fine, Carls, I fell asleeped anyway" Sam said lying. She opened her door & mustard exploded all over her. Everyone started to laugh, except for Carly.

"Sam are you okay?" Carly asked.

Sam didn't said anything. She ran out of the school crying. She knew it was Freddie that done it. Sam went in her home & went in the bathroom. Her mom wasn't home right now, she was at work. Sam punched the mirror & broke in pieces. Her hand was bleeding but she didn't care. She punched & kicked the walls. She threw stuff. Then she turn on the shower & slid down in the bath tub crying. She grabbed a razor & started to cut. She was done. Done with the pain. Done being make fun of. She was done with everything.

~ Back at School ~

Carly walked over to Freddie. "How could you do that?"

"She deserved it Carly" Freddie said laughing.

"You should apogolize to her" Carly said.

"Fine" Freddie said. "I'll apogolize to her, I'll see you later" Freddie walked out the school. He was going to apogolize to Sam, NOT.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Should Freddie listen to Ella & Carly? Next chapter should be up soon. Hopefully by this weekend. **


	4. Chapter 4

Freddie's Pov.

I walked back to my house. I told Carly i'll apogolize to Sam, but I lied. I went in the kitchen. Ella appeared.

"You should apogolize to Sam" Ella said.

"Why? She deserved it. She made my life a living hell!" I screamed at Ella.

"That was **BEFORE** you made the wish! Have you ever thought about why Sam picked on you? Maybe because she liked you!" Ella yelled back. Then she disappeared again. After a minute or so, there was a knock on the door. I opened it.

"Carly, what's up?" I said.

"Did you apogolize to Sam, yet?" She asked.

"Why should I? I was only getting even." I said.

Spencer barged in. "Sam is in the hospital!" He yelled.

"What?!" Carly said, looking at me.

"She tried to kill herself" He said.

I froze. _Sam tried to kill herself? Was it because of me? _

"Are you coming or not Freddie?" Carly asked me.

"I'll meet you guys there" I said. They nodded & left.

"I want my life back! I want to undo my wish! I want Sam to be okay!" I yelled. Ella appeared again.

"Told you I can't undo your wish" She said.

"How am I suppose to get my old life back?" I asked.

"You have to figure that by yourself"

"What do you mean?"

"You wished you never met Sam. So, now you have to go back to the moment that you wished you never met her." She said. I just looked at her confused.

"I don't understand what you mean" I said.

"When Sam blamed you for breaking your computer, you wished you never met her. Is that correct?"

"Yes." I said remembering that moment.

"You already broke her computer, but you have to make her wish for - " Before she finished, she disappeared.

"Have to make her wish for what?" I said. "Please, come back, please." Ella never did came back. I went to the hospital & saw Spencer & Carly in the waiting room. "How is she?" I said.

"The doctor haven't came out & told us yet" Spencer said. "I'll go ask the front desk if they know anything" He said & walked away.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"This is your fault Freddie." She said, glaring at me.

"I know" I said. Spencer walked back. "One person can go in one at a time. I'm going to go but call or text if anything happens" He said. Carly nodded. Spencer left the hospital.

"Go apogolize to Sam" Carly said.

"Okay" I said. I walked in Sam's room. "Hey Sam" I walked over to Sam's bed.

"Go away!" She said crying.

"I know this might sound crazy but I made a wish that I never met you, & to make my life normal again, you have to wish for, well, i'm not sure." I said.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to wish for you to have your life normal again, so you can make my life hell again?" Sam said.

"No, before I made my wish, you was the one that always pick on me, or made fun of me, & I missed that. You have to wish for that" I said.

"If I made your life a living hell, why do you want to go back?"

"Because that's the way it works, Sam you have to make the wish"

"I - I can't" Sam said.

"What? Why?" I said, looking at Sam shocked.

"Because I made your life a living hell, & I don't understand why you want your life back" She said.

"I -I" I didn't know what to say. "I'm going to go" I told Sam walking out her room & the hospital.

"You have to make her wish it, before she dies" Ella said appeared.

"What do you mean before she dies? She's going to make it isn't she?" I asked looking at Ella worried. Ella didn't say anything, she just shook her head no & disappeared again. I ran back to the hospital & tried to get back in Sam's room but the doctor stopped me.

"I"m sorry, no visitors right now" The doctor said.

"You have to let me go see Sam!" I yelled.

"Visiting hours are done for today"

"I have to see her! She has to make the wish!" I yelled, the doctor looking at me like I was crazy. A cop dragged me out the hospital.

I woke up in my bed. I don't remember going to sleep. I got up walked in the kitchen, my mom was there cooking. Wait, why was my mom here? I walked out my apartment, Ella appeared.

"What's going on?" I asked. "First I was at the hospital & now i'm here."

"Sam made the wish" She said.

"She made the wish? I have to go!" I said running to Sam's house.

_**Everything is back to normal . . . **_

**This story isn't over yet. Hope u like this chapter. Next one will be soon. Sam made the wish but is everything really back to normal? Gibby will be in the next chapter also.**


	5. Chapter 5

I walked to Sam's house & knocked on her door. She opened it.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Freddie. Freddie Benson. Don't you remember me?" I asked Sam. She shooked her head no.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." She said & shut her door. Ella appeared.

"Why doesn't she remember me?" I asked Ella.

"Because she wished she never met you." Ella said.

"What? I thought she wished for things to go back to normal."

"No, she wish she never met you."

"No, please just make everything back before I made this stupid wish." I said.

"I can't do that. Rules are rules." Ella said.

"What do you mean rules are rules? What the hell do you mean?!" I yelled.

"I can't undo a wish. I told you that. My work here is done" Ella said & disappeared.

"NO! YOU CAN'T FUCKING LEAVE! I WANT MY LIFE BACK! I WANT EVERYTHING TO GO BACK TO NORMAL!" I yelled. I went in my room, locked the door, & threw my stuff. I want my life back.

"Freddie? Are you okay?" A voice said outside my door.

I knew that voice. It was Carly's voice.

"Yeah, i'm fine." I said from the other side of the door.

"Can I come in?"

I opened the door to let Carly come in. "What's up?" I asked.

"Why is your room a mess?" She asked me.

"I its, nothing." I said. Carly looked at me.

"I know you're lying." She said.

I sighed. "Sam doesn't remember me." I said.

"Sam? The girl who hates everyone? Why do you care if she remembers her or not?"

"Because I made this wish that I never met her cause I was mad at her for always breaking my stuff, then it came true & she tried to kill herself but she wished she never met me. And now I wished I never made that wish." I said.

"I'm sorry, but did you try to undo the wish?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, I tried & tried." I said.

"Well, I should go. I'll see you later." Carly said & walked away.

I shut my door & layed on my bed. I closed my eyes & fell asleep.

~ Freddie's dream ~

I walked in school & saw Sam.

"Sam! Wait up!" I yelled trying to catch up to her. I finally catched up to her, she turned around.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked.

"You have to remember me. Please! Sam, remember me!" I said.

~ End of dream ~

I woke up sweating. I just want everything to be back to normal. I need to find a way to undo the wish, but how?

Sam's Pov.

I walked home. I opened my front door & went in my room. I had homework to do, but I never do it. Why did that weird kid came to my house today? Freddie something. Oh, well. I texted Gibby. I know he's weird & all, but he's like the only friend I have. Everyone is scared of me, to hang out with me. 20 mins. later there was a knock on the door. I got up & opened my door.

"Come in." I said to Gibby. He came in & shut the door.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted someone to talk to." I said. I sat on the couch. He sat next to me. "So, this guy named Freddie came here today, asking if I remember him or not?" I said.

"Freddie Benson." Gibby said.

"Yeah. Do you know who he is?"

"Yeah, he's a geek." Gibby said. I laughed.

"Doesn't he hangout with that Carly girl?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so." I said. Me & Gibby talked & laughed for a couple hours.

The next was Saturday. I woke up. It was noon. I got some cereal & watched T.V. After I was done, I put my bowl in the sink & turned off the T.V. I was soo bored. All of a sudden this girl appeared out of no where.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Ella." She said. There was a knock on the door. I went & opened it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked that kid Freddie.

He looked at me, then he looked at Ella.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Ella.

"How do you know her?" I asked Freddie.

"She made my wish & your wish came true."

"& I came because you have a choice Sam." Ella said.

"A choice?" I said.

"Do you want everything to go back to normal, you & Freddie always fighting, OR do you want things to stay the same, you don't remember Freddie. Which one you pick, Sam?" Ella said. Freddie looked at me. Which one should I choose? I thought for a couple minutes, then made my choice.

"I pick . . ."

**Which choice should Sam pick? Hope u like this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon. & if you would can you please check out my youtube channel, I have stories on there also & I don't know if anyone likes them or not. So, can you please check it out. It's bigtimerushforever21. & I want to do another Icarly fanfic. That will probably be up when this story is over.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sam's Pov.**

I thought for a couple minutes, than made my choice.

"I pick . . . " I took a deep breath. Is this what I really want to do?

"I don't know you, so why should I pick for things to go back to normal. Why would you want things to go back to what it was. Me & you always fighting?" I asked Freddie.

"Because I miss how everything was. I miss us. I miss you, Sam. I want things to go back to when you, me, & Carly was friends. Doing Icarly. I miss hanging together. Yeah, we fight but we always make up." Freddie said.

I guess I made my decision. " I pick for everything to go back to normal." I said.

"Okay." Ella said & disappeared.

The Next Day

**Freddie's Pov.**

I woke up the next day. I was back in my apartment. Sam made the wish for everything to go back to normal. I got up, took a shower, changed my clothes, went & knock on Carly's apartment.

"Hi Freddie" Carly said, opening the door.

"Hey Carly. Where's Sam?" I asked hoping she remembers.

"She's running late, like always. Well, Icarly is about to start." She said.

Yes. The wished worked. Everything is back to normal. "We can go ahead & wait for Sam in the studio." I said.

"Okay." Carly said. We went in the studio. My computer was broke, I smiled.

"Freddie? Why are you smiling at your broken computer?"

"Um, no reason." I said. We had 10 minutes until I carly started. 9 minutes later & Sam still didn't showed up.

"Maybe we should go ahead & start." Carly said.

"I don't know." I said.

"Icarly is suppose to start like now, & Sam will probably show up in the middle of the show. She done it before." Carly said.

I sighed. "Okay. Let's do Icarly." I said.

"Gibby!" Gibby said walkig in the studio.

"Is sam with you?" I asked Gibby.

"No. I thought she was already here." Gibby said.

We finished Icarly & Sam still haven't showed up.

"Do you think she got arrested again?" Gibby asked.

"She would of text us or call us." Carly said.

"I'm going to see if she's at her house." I said walking out the studio to Sam's house. I got to her house & knocked. I knocked for about 10 mins. No answer. I tried to call her. No answer. I texted her about 20 times. No reply. I decided to head back to Carly's. I head back to Carly's & opened her door.

"Did Gibby left?" U asked Carly.

"Yeah. He had to go home & watch his little brother." She said. "Was Sam at her house?"

"No. She still haven't come?"

"Nope."

I sat on the couch beside Carly. "I tried texting her & calling her she haven't answered any of my texts or calls."

"She won't answered mine either." Carly said.

Me & Carly sat on her couch for like half an hour. Spencer walked in.

"Hey Spence. What's up?" Carly said.

I looked at him & I could tell something was wrong. "Is everything okay?" I asked Spencer. He shook his head no.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked Spencer. Just before Spencer was about to tell us, Gibby walked in.

"Have you guys heard?" He asked.

"Heard what?" I asked.

"Its . . ." He couldn't finished. He started to cry. Me & Carly looked at each other confused.

"W - What's going on?" I asked, looking at Spencer.

"It's Sam." He said.

No. This can't be happening. I ran out of Carly's apartment. "Ella!" I screamed. "ELLA!" I screamed even louder.

"Freddie? Are you okay?" Carly said. I passed out before I could say anything. I woke up & I was on Carly's couch.

"You're awake." Carly said.

"W - What happen?" I asked Carly.

"You passed out." She said.

"W - Where's Sam?" I asked.

"Freddie, there was an accident." Carly said crying.

No. I got my life back. I got off the couch & ran out of Carly's apartment. "Ella!" I screamed. I ran in the rain crying. "Ella! I want Sam to be here!" I sat on a bench & cried. It was cold & I didn't had a jacket but I didn't care.I want Sam. I just sat on the bench crying.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter hopefully will be up by next Friday. What would you guys think happen to Sam? What would you guys want to happen in the next chapter? **


End file.
